


double trouble

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Twins Youngjo & RAVN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: People often ask Seoho; how does it feel having two boyfriends? He just smiles and answers that his boyfriends are treating him very well.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twins youngjo and ravn spoiling their baby seoho au :3

People often ask Seoho.

"Isn't it troublesome? Is it ideal?"

Then he asks back.

"What is it?"

"You know," people try to find the right words, "Having  _ two _ boyfriends."

Seoho smiles. "Ah. No, not troublesome at all."

"How do you manage the time between the two?"

"We are together most of the time." He answers again.

"Who treats you better?"

"About that," Seoho giggles, his sweater paws covering his mouth, "Youngjo and RAVN both treat me well. All  _ too _ well."

People won't really understand the whole structure of his relationship with his two boyfriends and he doesn't think he has the time to explain anyway. Everyone is allowed to think what they want and Seoho prefers to spend his time thinking about what to get for today's dinner than to mind people's words.

For some people, it might be a bit weird, or maybe look uncomfortable, but Seoho has been the happiest in his life.

The first time he met his boyfriends, it was when he was at a cafe. The place was crowded and he was almost late for the movie he was planning to watch, all by himself, so he hurriedly ordered a quick latte to enjoy while on the bus heading to the movie theater. What he didn't expect was to bump straight into someone's chest right after he spun around with his latte in his hand. Some of his drink spilled on the man's shirt and he gaped in shock.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed in apology while watching the light brown color spreading across the cotton. The man looked at him with his lips pursed in annoyance.

"Uh, what should I do?"

"Is everything okay?" Someone else spoke behind him and he squeaked in surprise, turning around to see who the hell was it; and ended up spilling some more amount of his latte on another man's sweater.

"Oh my God." He gasped, not only from the fact that he had ruined two men's clothing, but also because these two men had the  _ same  _ face. The shock was apparent on his face that the second man laughed.

Those two are twins. Okay, Seoho had a very difficult time wrapping his head around the fact. And that was the first time he met the twins.

After the whole spilled latte incident, Seoho didn't get to watch his movie and he had to accompany those two men to buy some new clothes. Weirdly, he didn't know any one of the two but they acted like they had known him for so long. It took them a whole two hours until he got the name of the twins. The eldest is Youngjo and the youngest is RAVN. 

Youngjo is a whole composing man, working in a music studio, making songs and being a big, fluffy softie. RAVN, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of the other; he is a painter and he has a character that is full of fire. While Youngjo is a patient angel, RAVN is an impatient devil.

It started as a friendship between them. Actually, Seoho was not one to befriend someone he met in the middle of the street, but the twins were adamant to be his friends. It took them some time to easily find out where he went to college and it surprised him to find two attractive tall men standing by the gate, waiting for him. Everyone was in awe at the presence of twin men, and despite the many people trying to bravely approach them, the twins only had their eyes on  _ him. _

Seoho gave up, in the end. He really couldn’t reject the offer of being friends when those two had gracefully come to his college, taking him home, and just being genuine. Now that he thinks again, it was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life by letting the twins in.

They were friends, and some people asked who was a better twin; Youngjo or RAVN. He couldn’t choose though. Youngjo was a whole softie, someone like a brother he didn’t have, someone he could talk to whenever he wanted. RAVN was born with fire in him, his character was impatience and he was passionate in everything he did, and he got whatever he wanted. So, no, he couldn’t choose who was better between them.

There was a time when Seoho was too overwhelmed with everything. Youngjo and RAVN were so passionate and they told him that they liked him. Like… like, attraction, interest. It was a new thing for him and he didn’t know what to do so he ran away. He barely had any romance in his life before, and now suddenly, two handsome men said they liked him. It was too much for him that he skipped a few classes just to lock himself in his room.

Youngjo was worried about him, apologizing through voicemails and texts. RAVN was enraged because he ran away without letting them explain properly. Those two knocked on his door everyday, asking him to open it so they could tell him with better words, but Seoho got too scared to even walk out of his bedroom.

He was overwhelmed; Youngjo and RAVN were his friends and he treasured them so much. To suddenly come to the situation where those two were attracted to him, he really couldn’t think straight. He really couldn’t choose, he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Eventually, the twins caught up to him at one moment when he was out to get some groceries. He barely managed to walk out of the convenience store when his arm was grabbed tightly. RAVN was fuming, his face muscles were tense. Youngjo gently took his groceries from his hands and the twins told him that they needed to talk. Seoho couldn’t even refuse, not with the tight grip on him.

So they sat on the backseat of the twins’ expensive car, with him in the middle so he couldn't even think to escape. RAVN was so impatient, he started saying so many words at the same time, and in the end, Youngjo had to shut him up.

They explained that they wanted him. To be their boyfriend. And Seoho didn’t know what to do. He started flailing his arms everywhere, telling that he was scared and he was clueless and he couldn’t choose because he didn’t want to hurt any of them. The twins were too precious and Seoho didn’t want to be the one to ruin their life.

When he finally shut up, Youngjo told him that he didn’t have to choose. Their intention from the beginning was not for him to choose, because he could have both. Seoho was all dumb face and incoherent noises, his brain trying to comprehend every single word, when RAVN was just unceremoniously kiss him on his cheek. Youngjo smiled at him and took his hand and kissed his knuckles and it was just too much for him.

The twins didn’t ask him to choose. They offered him to take them both. They offered him  _ two boyfriends _ . 

RAVN pursed his lips while telling him that they had always  _ shared _ everything anyway. They respected one another and most of the time their interests were always on the same thing, so they shared between them.

They wanted to share Seoho.

And wow, if Seoho didn’t just faint.

Yes he did; because he woke up in the twins’ house, wrapped with a thick blanket and drowning in the fluffiness of the bed. Youngjo and RAVN were nowhere to be found and he rose up with the blanket still around him. Youngjo entered the room, smiling when he noticed him had already woken up. At the same time, RAVN walked out of the bedroom, with no shirt on. Seoho pulled the blanket higher to hide himself. 

In the end, they talked even more properly, and after much thinking, Seoho finally accepted that he had  _ two _ boyfriends.

They went on dates, and those were the happiest moments ever. Seoho always has his hands held by the twins on each of his sides, and actually, he likes it so much. The twins fill his life in the most unexpected ways, and he likes being pampered by them. Youngjo and RAVN are rich boys and they shower him with materialistic things even though he keeps telling them to not overdo it.

People talk about them a lot, he knows. People say he might have used a dirty way to have the twins trailing behind him. Some people who don’t know the whole story are just saying mean words and Seoho would be lying if he said those words don’t affect him. But in the end, Youngjo and RAVN assure him that what people are saying won’t make any difference to how their life is.

When the twins take him on a trip, that is when they kiss. Seoho is too overwhelmed with the way Youngjo kisses him, so soft, so gentle, as if he could break. Their lips mingle together for some time, before the impatient RAVN takes the charge. His lips break away from Youngjo’s and then RAVN kisses him with fire, so deep, so hot. His gut burns in fire when Youngjo places tiny shy kisses on his neck while RAVN is occupying his mouth with vervor. 

By the time the night ends, Seoho falls asleep to kisses all over his face, his lips too swollen.

When he says the twins pamper him a lot, he means it. So many things are given to him, material things, affection, even pleasure.

The first time they have sex, it’s messy with lust and greedy hands. Seoho can’t handle the eagerness of the two so he just sits there, receiving all the kisses and touches. They take turns taking him and Seoho is all floating in the middle of cloud nine. It’s  _ so good _ that he loses his voice and mind when they are done with him.

When he feels naughty, he sucks both the twins, with him down on his knees and those two towering above him. His mouth is filled with RAVN’s cock while his hand is jacking off Youngjo, before he changes the position repeatedly. The twins like it when he is covered with their cum so they release all over his face until he is pouting because he can’t even open his eyes.

When they cuddle on the couch watching something random, RAVN often starts touching him innocently, until he is losing his breath and then his pants are taken off by Youngjo’s gentle hands. They jack him off while greedy mouths leaving marks everywhere his skin is not covered by any cloth. He comes into Youngjo’s hand and RAVN is laughing at his flushed face.

Sometimes, the twins take turns teasing him. Like right now.

Their classes are over and tomorrow is Saturday and they tell him that they want to pamper him. Sometimes Seoho is afraid that he is being pampered way too much that he can be greedy and spoiled. But they say it’s okay, they are going to spoil him even more anyway.

So, with his clothes off, Seoho leans back against Youngjo’s chest, panting slightly. He can feel Youngjo’s cock poking his back and RAVN sits in front of him, rough hands caressing his inner thighs. He leans his head back on Youngjo’s shoulder and the oldest of them tilts his head so he could kiss him. Their tongues clash together and he hums when Youngjo’s hands gently caress his skin.

RAVN watches with interest, a bottle of lube in his hand while he is pouring the lube thoroughly all over his fingers. Seoho whines when cold fingers touch his cock and he breaks his kiss with Youngjo so he could see what the young twin is doing. RAVN has this devious grin on his face as he jacks his off. Seoho breathes harshly, his trembling fingers try to find purchase on Youngjo’s arms holding around him.

When Youngjo grabs him by the back of his knees to spread his legs open, he whines in embarrassment at being displayed so wide open. Even though there is no one else with them and they have done this numerous times, he still feels so shy to be stared down by two gorgeous men like this.

Youngjo keeps a gentle but tight grip on his legs, pulling them back wide and open to give the young twin clear access. Seoho has an inkling on what they are planning to do to him, and despite him being nervous, he is also very excited.

RAVN pushes a lubed finger into him and he breathes out softly. Youngjo becomes the stable wall keeping him still behind him and Seoho tries his best not to show how excited he actually is. RAVN coos at his flushed face and adds another finger into him, scratching at his inner walls with his nails. Seoho whines when Youngjo sucks a mark on the sensitive part of his neck. The twins are torturing him with pleasure and he can’t do anything about it.

By the time RAVN has four fingers in him, he is already a mess. He is wet, all dripping with precum and being damp from the numerous amounts of lube that RAVN keeps pouring over him. Youngjo kisses him again and he sighs into the oldest twin’s mouth. The fingers in him find the best spot that has him crying in delight. His thighs tremble as RAVN keeps poking the bundle of nerves over and over again just to see him losing his mind.

He begs for RAVN to stop but Youngjo just kisses him again to shut him up. Usually Youngjo will always side with him but at times like this, those two cooperate to drive him insane. 

Youngjo brings his fingers up to fondle with his nipples and he trembles even more. The twins teaming up to torture him is hell. Moreover when he has his ass full with RAVN’s fingers, and when Youngjo grasps his cock, he is a goner. His voice comes out in a crack and his whole body trembles, a telltale of him reaching his orgasm.

His cum spurts, dripping down along Youngjo’s hand while RAVN fastens his pace in pressing down on his spot. He cries out in delight as the orgasm washes over him and he realizes that he is making a bigger mess all over himself. His cum drips down Youngjo’s long fingers, trailing down his thighs, to the bed, and mixing up with the lube. 

He can see RAVN breathing hard as he holds himself back from attacking. The fingers leave him and then RAVN kisses him roughly, unceremoniously grabbing him forward. He is being laid down on the bed, RAVN hovering above him from the side, and Youngjo going down in between his legs. 

Seoho cries out, the sound muffled into the youngest’s mouth, when he feels Youngjo’s lips suckling on his hole. The twins love eating him out and they would do it anytime they have the chance. Youngjo’s tongue digs into him, lips closing over the puckered skin of his opening, and he is this close in losing his mind over this foreplay. Too much pleasure and he barely gets any cock in.

He runs a trembling hand across Youngjo’s hair as he willingly spreads his legs wider so the oldest can fit in just fine. Youngjo licks from the bottom up to his balls, paying extra attention to the way his hole twitches. Seoho throws his head back when Youngjo sucks on his entrance and RAVN sucks on his neck. Damn it.

He is trembling greatly when Youngjo leans away, mouth wet with saliva. The twins go back to the first position from earlier, with Youngjo propping him behind his back and keeping his legs open. Seoho watches weakly as they manhandle him to the position they like, not that he would mind anyway. Youngjo kisses the back of his neck while keeping him steady, and then RAVN positions himself in between his legs.

When RAVN pushes his cock in, Seoho throws his head back to Youngjo’s shoulder. Here we go; RAVN is an impatient lover and it won’t take a long time before he starts fucking him properly.

Seoho takes a hold over Youngjo’s arms around him and when RAVN starts thrusting, he lets his mouth fall open to whimper out. With his legs being spread wide like this, the youngest has full access in taking everything from him and he just half lies there accepting his destiny. Nothing can stop the twins when they are aroused.

RAVN fucks in a quick, speedy pace, slamming his cock all the way in and pulling out completely. His strong hip bones keep slapping his ass, causing the flesh to jiggle repeatedly. He can hear Youngjo’s soft cooing sounds and RAVN’s chuckles as the both of them enjoy watching the face he is making. They once said that his face shows how well fucked he is.

Seoho can feel the cock pulsing inside of him, stretching him and pushing past his inner walls. RAVN breathes heavily, his low grunts filling his hearing. Everything goes too fast; Seoho breaking into a high pitched yell, Youngjo twisting his nipples, RAVN’s stuttering hips, and then he is cumming all over himself again. He lets out a whimper when he feels RAVN’s warm cum shooting inside of him.

The youngest twin breathes heavily, leaning forward to kiss him again. He parts his mouth and throws his arms weakly over RAVN’s shoulder. The cock pulls out of him and the cum trails down his legs as he is being put on the bed, his back landing on the soft bedding. RAVN kisses his ear while whispering  _ let hyung have you now _ .

Youngjo has always let RAVN have his way because they all know how impatient the young twin could be. Being the oldest and the patient one, Youngjo will always be the last in turn to have him.

He closes his eyes when Youngjo comes closer and then the older twin’s cock is nudging his hole. He squeezes Youngjo’s hand on his hip and the cock pushes ever so gently into him. The feelings of having Youngjo’s cock and RAVN’s cock fucking him are different. RAVN fucks in animalistically, rough and quick and burning with fire, while Youngjo takes him time to rile him up, pushing more and more and more until he is trembling in need. He loves both, he can’t choose.

Youngjo holds on his thighs as the older twin fucks into him, slow and gentle and certainly too deep, and he holds his breath to enjoy the moment. RAVN is still too eager even after coming once, sucking on his nipple and tugging at his cock. Seoho lies there, enjoying being pampered and spoiled by the twins he loves the most.

He whimpers softly when Youngjo and RAVN both lean down to suck on each of his nipples, bruising the little cherries to their delight. He throws his hands on the twins’ head, pulling at their different colored locks. It’s too much, his cock twitches and he comes when RAVN tugs at it. Youngjo giggles at his hoarse voice and it doesn’t take long for the older twin to fill his inside with his equally warm cum.

The twins lean away and he is grateful for the fresh air once they are not hovering over him like that. Coming three times in a row tires him out and there is nothing more he wants to do other than to sleep his exhaustion away. He can feel how sticky his whole being is; his damp hair sticking to his forehead, dried saliva along his neck and chest, his cum across his stomach, lube and the twins’ cum mixing together dripping from his reddened hole like a fountain.

He hears whispers from the twins and he just hopes they don’t have anything else planned for him. He is tired and he just wants to sleep.

Lucky for him, he feels those two settle on each side of him and he hums in content when warm, big hands land on his skin. He can feel Youngjo’s lips on his jaw and RAVN’s lips on his shoulder. The twins are overly affectionate people and he has long accepted his destiny that he won’t be able to take their hands off of him.

Youngjo whispers  _ we love you, baby _ , and RAVN hums in agreement. Seoho feels himself smiling and he whispers the same thing.

RAVN murmurs, “It will be incredible when you are finally able to take the both of us in one go.”

Seoho shivers at the implication. He has never taken both the twins’ cock in him at the same time and he would be lying if he said he hasn’t imagined it. He promises them that he will tell them when he is ready for it.

When that time comes, it’s going to be even messier than this.

That’s the risk of dating twins. He gets double the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...? Hehehe
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
